


Broken bones and Shattered glass

by Shelbs



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - GTA, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbs/pseuds/Shelbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake ah crew is made up of broken misfits and shatters hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan Haywood.

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Blood and death. 
> 
> This is my first time writing a Fake AH crew au so I hope it's okay!   
> Tell me what you think!

He stared into the mirror and it stared back. His shaking body barely holding up. Monster, that's what he was. Killer, psycho, animal. 

His stare at his own devilish eyes. The same cold eyes his father had the day he killed her. 

His fist met the glass before he could relive the dark memory. Broken bones and shattered glass.

-  
“James honey can you set the table for dinner” His mother yelled from downstairs

The door was thrown open wood hitting wood. The sounds of heavy boots hitting the hardwood floor. 

Ryan just wanted to go back upstairs. He father had so obviously had a bad day at work. 

“Hi love. How was work?” His mother said kindly. Bringing out a freshly cooked lasagna.

“How do you think it went?” His fathers hardness was hard to hear. “Get me a beer will you” He shouted after her as she went into the kitchen.

Silence was a normal sound in the Haywood home. They ate in silence. Sat in silence. Lived in silence.

Ryan ate fast, wanting to get upstairs as soon as he could.

“So James how’s school going?” His mothers voice cut through the silence.

Mistake number one. 

“Uh it’s good. I have all A’s” Ryan said quietly feeling his fathers dark eyes on him. 

“Would you mind getting me another beer son.” His dads harsh voice spoke. 

“No Ryan don’t. You've had 5 already” His mother spoke calmly

Mistake number two.

He glared at her. Harsh dark eyes. 

“Go get me a beer son.” He repeated slowly. 

Ryan hesitated a moment too long.  
His fathers hand came into contact with his face. 

He was on the ground before it even stung. 

The kick to the ribs shocked him

“Stop it! stop it! He didn’t do anything wrong.” His mother yelled. 

Mistake number 3.

His father turned to his mother. Eyes hollow and cold. 

“Why.. do you insist on standing up for him?” His fathers words were harsh and slow.

“Why do you make me do this?” He asked taking strides towards her. 

He grabbed her shoulders and stared at her with cold eyes. 

“Why” He screamed and shoved her to the floor. She sobbed. 

“I love you so much, but you always try to protect him. I’m just trying to make him strong” His father seethed kicking her body.

Ryan’s ribs was surely broken. He felt the pain when he stood. 

looking towards the sobbing bloody woman on the floor and the tall man who was beating her near death he took off towards his mothers room. The gun was easy to find he knew where she hid it. She told him ‘only use it if you absolutely have too.’ 

He ran down the stairs gun in hand. He needed to stop him. He was going to kill her. He needed to stop him. 

He stopped dead in his tracks. Looking into the cold eyes of his father. 

The knife in his hand covered in blood. No remorse on his face. Not even batting an eye at the woman he killed. 

His wife. Ryans mother.

Ryans hands were shaky as he held the gun up towards to the man standing over his mother's body

That wasn’t his father. Not anymore.   
“Are you going to kill me now James?” He said sounding almost bored. “You don’t have the guts to shoot me James. I’m going to kill you. Just like I killed your mot…” He was cut off by the bullet. 

‘Shoot to kill James. If you miss then who knows what he would do.’ 

Ryan fell to the floor next to his mother. “Mom? Mom it’s going to be okay. It’s gonna be just fine.” He sobbed into her body. 

“The police.. they are on there way mom. It’s okay.. Just stay with me.” His sobbing becoming hysterical. 

“It’s going to be okay..” 

 

-

Three years later a 21 year old Ryan Haywood one of the most wanted men this side of los Santos. 

Mask kills again.

Mask kills Judge Mathews 

Mask takes out head of police. 

He never wanted it to be like this. He only killed who deserved it. The monsters of the earth. 

But what did that make him.

 

He met Geoff Ramsey on a whim. He didn’t do contracted kills often but when Geoff walked into his life he found himself doing more and more. 

“Haywood we have been over this. If you need anything you can come to me.” Geoffs voice was kind for someone who name was feared on the streets. 

“I’m fine Geoff. I just need a job” Ryan refused to take unearned money from anyone. Even more so from Geoff. 

“How about you Join me and Jack upstairs? Work with us on heists and in the drug business? Join the Fake Ah crew as our third member?” Geoff looked him in the eye.   
“Yes.”


	2. Michael “Rage” Jones and Ray “BM” Narvaez Jr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Ray never had it easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's taken forever but I've been in kind of a rut. I hope to get more chapters out more often. I don't know how I feel about this and I apologize if its not that well written. I'm trying. Love you and thanks for reading<3
> 
> Warning for homophobic language.

“You have to learn to keep your hand steady Ray.” His father said watching him.

 

“It’s kinda hard dad. I’ve only shot a sniper rifle a few times before.” He mumbled back to him.

 

Ray looked at his father for a moment. The strong tall man with dark skin and the same eyes Ray had. Ray was not nearly as impressive as his father. He was skinny and his skin didn’t hold the same color. His dark hair and glasses making him look harmless. The only feature on him making him look older than 13 was the dark beard. He smiled with his eyes, but the same joy filled eyes could turn cold in a fraction of a second. Ray was fast and dangerous with a gun. He could kill you before the thought ever crossed your mind. Before your hands were even making a move and he would do it without batting an eye.

 

“Yeah well if you don’t make the shot Michael will surely get caught. Do you want your best friend in jail?” His father's voice was harsh and uncaring. Ray knew his father didn't care if Michael ended up in jail. Vince would be livid though and Ray would get the most of the backlash.

 

“5 seconds BM” The earpiece was loud

 

Ray tried to steady his hands.

 

held his breath.

 

“Now BM”

 

No time for a second thought

 

Finger pulled the trigger

 

The man crumpled to the pavement.

 

Ray stood from his position on the roof. Shoving the gun in his fathers hands and walking to the ladder.

 

“You okay dude?” Michael asked as Ray got into the car. Michael was a strong man with curly reddish brown hair. He literally had looks that could kill. Because if he looked at you the wrong way chances are you won't last longer than a few more seconds. Despite his deadly demeanor he was also one of the nicest people Ray had ever met. His laugh was contagious. The dimples in his face making him look more like a child than a killer. His freckles made him look sweet and kind. But Michael was a force to be reckoned with. He could kill men with nothing but his hands as weapons.

 

“Yeah just peachy” Ray’s words pouring with sarcasm

“Did your dad say something?” Michael asked driving the car too fast

“No.. I just.. I don’t like it when he trains me like this. He was completely putting you at risk. Just to teach me how to shoot. It’s fucking idiotic.

“Hey” Michael said slowing down and turning to Ray. “I’m fine. Look at me. 100% okay. I’m okay, you're okay, we are okay.” He spoke softly grabbing Rays shaky hand. 

Ray sighed at the touch. “Lets just get home”

 

“Mike my boy. You and Ray did a excellent job today” Michaels father cheered.

Michael smiled at his father to say thank you.. Actions are better than words when it came to him and his father. Better seen not heard.

“Ray you are getting better with that rifle. Soon you’ll be the head sniper for our little family” Vince said patting his back.

“Thank you sir” Ray said looking down at his hands.

 

Ray didn’t like Vince. He was a hardheaded heartless man. He would kill people just for fun. He was skilled and smart. He forced Michael into this life when he was only ten, training him to fight and shoot. Michael had kill enough men to fill a cemetery by the age of thirteen. It was kill or be killed for him and he knew better than to hesitate. 

 

Ray’s father met Vince 4 years ago, when Ray was eleven and Michael was thirteen. After the met nothing was the same. The two men build up the biggest gang in San Andreas. When ray turned thirteen his father started training him. It didn't take long for Ray to become a master of most weapons. His fighting wasn't the best, but nothing Michael didn't mind helping with.

 

Now at the young ages of fifteen and seventeen, Ray Narvaez Jr and Michael Vincent Jones were some of the most feared men in San Andreas. They were the face behind the gang, along with their fathers of course.

 

“Family” Michael mimicked sarcastically. “Yeah because us four and fifty other fucking nut jobs is quite the family.” He said with spite. “Also did you hear him call me Mike. I fucking hate that” He yelled waving his arms

 

“I know you do Michael, but hey it’s alright man because were done for the day. We can play the new Watch dogs now.” Ray said grabbing a controller and jumping on Michaels bed.

“Yeah you're right” Michael sighed joining him.

 

Thats where they spent the night. Wrapped up in each other laughing and pretending for one moment they lived normal lives.

 

The only problem was people forget things while pretending. Like the fact they don’t live normal lives where they could fall asleep in each others arms without being ripped out of bed by a strong hand. That there wasn't always a promise of tomorrow.

 

“Michael?” His father screamed pulling him from his bed. Before Michael could process what happened he was thrown to the ground.

 

“What the fuck” Ray mumbled

 

Michael couldn’t get a word before his father grabbed his boyfriend by the hair and threw him to the floor.

 

“So you tuned my son into a fag hun?” Vince screamed bashing Rays head to the floor. Vince was on top of him before he could blink. Punching him repeatedly.

 

Michael shoved his father off without a second thought. “What the fuck are you doing?” He shouted.

 

Michael was strong but he was no match for the four muscular guards that came running in when Vince called.

 

“Get him the fuck out of here” Vince roared.

 

Michael struggled with them “Ray. Ray wake up Ray wake up. You have to wake up. Run Ray you have to run” He screamed as the guards pulled him out of the room. Thats the last thing he remembers before everything went black.

 

He woke up in a dark room that he knew right away to be one of their cells.

 

“Finally awake?” His father asked.

 

“Where is he?” Michael said softly not having the energy to fight anymore.

“Who? Ray? Your boyfriend” Vince hissed. “He’s gone Michael. Him and his father are both gone.”

 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Michael yelled.

 

“They are dead Michael,”

 

Michael couldn’t remember much from that year. Most of it being held in that cell. He slowly gained his fathers trust back and was able to leave the cell more and more. Until one day his father told him to join him in the house.

 

Five years later and Michael’s thoughts still go to Ray everytime hes alone.

 

Ray knew this was it. He could try to run but that would just make it worse.

 

“Vince what the fuck is going on?” Rays father yelled

 

“Your son was in bed with mine. He made my boy a fag” Vince shouted

 

“And that gives you the right to lay a hand on my son?” Rays father threw Vince to the ground and picked up his son.

 

“We are leaving. I hope you burn without us Vince.” He said walking out.

 

That was the last thing Ray saw of Vince. The last time he saw Michael. Five years had passed, Ray always wanted to go see Michael. Wanted to find him so they could run off and live happy lives together. But his father always warned him that if he went there Vince would not hesitate to kill him and Michael too. 

 

So Ray mourned over the loss of his best friend for four years until his father died. The loss of his father was his wake up call. No more hiding no more living off his father money. He had to leave go some place he could make money.

 

He started small in Los Santos. Drug deals here and there, rob a store or two, nothing big nothing that he couldn’t handle.

 

Ray robbed any convenient store. From ones in the center of Los Santos to the middle of no where Blaine county, But tonight it was different.

 

Ray was just outside of town, the convenience store was hidden away and at 3am it was a safe bet.

 

He pulled on his mask and took out his gun before heading into the store. The man behind the counter held out a gun “Can I help you?” The man said. Ray’s eyes widened in shock, the man before him looked more tired than he remembered. His voice was slightly deeper but Ray still found the same comfort in it.

 

Ray dropped his gun

 

“Mi.. Mi.. Michael?” Ray stuttered taking of his mask.

 

Michael fell to the floor the moment he laid eyes on Ray.


End file.
